La luciérnaga que se apagó aquel verano
by CieloCriss
Summary: Hikari Yagami murió el verano de 1999 en un lugar llamado Digimundo mientras luchaban contra Piedmon. La muerte de la pequeña destruyó al viejo equipo. Muchos años después, Takeru Takaishi comienza a tener alucinaciones en las que Hikari, en versión crecida, ha regresado a su mundo para robarle el corazón y pedirle de favor que reúna a su hermano y amigos.
1. I

_La luciérnaga que se apagó aquel verano_

Por CieloCriss

I

Takeru miró largamente su uniforme del instituto aquella mañana. El verano se había terminado y las clases volvían a formar parte de esa rutina impuesta por la sociedad.

Había qué estudiar para ser alguien en la vida. Había que contar grados en años hasta llegar a ser un egresado de la universidad y así volver a trabajar día con día, de luz a noche hasta que la vida se extinguiera, como una luciérnaga, como la luciérnaga de aquella vez.

Su hermano le había preparado el uniforme la noche anterior, pero aún así a Takeru no le daban ganas de ponérselo, lo veía como una condena.

Ese día, el clima era caluroso. Había sudado toda la noche a pesar de que había estado encendido el aire acondicionado. Quizás las rendijas del aparato estaban muy sucias y la ventilación que salía de ahí no sólo era artificial, sino sofocante.

Cerró los ojos y se revolvió en la cama. La sábana y la cobija, así como sus ropas y revistas, estaban regados en el piso; lo único ordenado en esa habitación era su uniforme.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era Yamato, su hermano.

-"Takeru"- dijo al tercer toquido. El ruido de los nudillos contra la puerta eran discretos, pero lo suficientemente audibles para el hermano menor.

-"Mh…"- rezongó con suavidad el muchacho, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-"¿No vas a ir al instituto otra vez?".

El 'otra vez' hizo suspirar a Takeru. Por un lado, sintió culpa por preocupar a Yamato, por el otro, sintió lástima por su consanguíneo, quien seguía las normas de ese mundo absurdo y se había conformado a vivir en esa cotidianidad.

-"No me siento bien"- respondió un tanto huraño, sin alzar la cabeza.

-"Perderás el año, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"-, Yamato hizo su último intento de hacer entrar en razón al menor, pero no lo logró, Takeru contestó con un gruñido y después el silencio invadió la casa de la familia Ishida.

Takeru se sintió aliviado después de que escuchó que su hermano y su padre abandonaron el pequeño departamento que compartían. Sólo así se levantó, se calzó con pantuflas y se vistió con lo primero que vio en el piso: unos pantalones vaqueros gastados y una playera de su equipo favorito de básquetbol hicieron juego con una gorra cualquiera, la que le quedó más a la mano.

Luego, con desagrado, guardó su uniforme en el pequeño clóset de su habitación.

Salió a la estancia y cuando llegó a la cocina, sacó de la alacena una sopa instantánea y puso una olla para hervir agua.

No le gustaba hacer las sopas en el horno de microondas, a Takeru le parecía que cuando preparaba su desayuno así, la sopa sabía a plástico y la consistencia del caldito artificial era repulsivo.

Mientras hervía el líquido se fijó en el calendario de actividades de su familia. Yamato lo había hecho para llevar un poco de orden en esa casa de tres varones. En resumen, en una pizarra se anotaban las actividades de cada uno de los integrantes y sus obligaciones para con la casa.

Al final, Yamato terminaba haciendo la limpieza y la comida, por lo que Takeru y el padre de éstos se limitaban a hacer las camas y a sacar la basura.

Justamente esa era su actividad de dicho día de inicio de escuela, Yamato lo había escrito con sus kanjis bien alineados pero feos:

'Takeru

Vas a la escuela

Sacas la basura'.

El joven se reacomodó la gorra con remordimientos. Ya había desobedecido una de las órdenes, así que sólo le quedaba sacar la basura.

Recogió las bolsas con fastidio. Separó los desperdicios orgánicos de los inorgánicos y salió del departamento directo al elevador.

-"Takaishi-kun, ¿no vas a ir al instituto?"- preguntó la vecina; era mayor que él e iba en el mismo instituto.

Siempre iba acompañada de un niño que también vivía en el edificio y se apellidaba Hida. El chicuelo llevaba uniforme de secundaria.

Takeru no comprendía por qué le preocupaba a la vecina. Tenía muy poco trato con esa joven, apenas se hablaban. Lo único que tenían en común era que habían ingresado al mismo colegio y la muchacha se le había pegado desde que se había enterado de eso.

-"Estoy enfermo"- mintió, miró las escaleras y se decidió por cambiar de ruta. Sentía presión social de sólo pensar que iba a usar el ascensor al mismo tiempo que Miyako Inoue y su pequeño amigo.

-"¿Quieres que vaya a tu clase y recoja tus deberes?, el prefecto me dijo que corres el riesgo de perder el año porque casi no asistes…".

-"No te preocupes… hasta pronto, Inoue-san, iré por las escaleras"- avisó Takeru lo más cordial que pudo.

No perdió tiempo y se marchó, sólo alcanzó a escuchar al niño.

-"Takaishi-san no quiere que lo molestes, ¿no te das cuenta, Miyako?".

A Takeru no le gustaba salir de su casa en horas pico, es decir, cuando las familias salían a sus actividades de trabajo o escuela porque siempre se topaba con algún rostro que no quería ver.

Desde que había entrado al instituto, esa situación se había convertido en una angustia incomprensible, por ello había dejado de asistir a la escuela. Recién pasaba el mes de agosto la situación era peor, sencillamente no le gustaba ver que el mundo giraba y continuaba en funcionamiento a pesar de que aquella luciérnaga había dejado de brillar hacía siete años, en aquel verano de pesadilla.

Corrió lo más que pudo, tras agitarse, trató de serenarse y de esperar que Miyako y el niño educado salieran del edificio a formar parte del mundo.

Luego, por fin, salió del multifamiliar y aventó las bolsas de basura en los contenedores. En el verde echó la orgánica; en el azul la inorgánica. Fue todo.

Satisfecho dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su casa; había dejado el agua en la estufa y seguramente ya estaba hirviendo.

"_Takeru, ¿qué hora es?"_, lo interrumpió alguien a sus espaldas. Takeru se estremeció al escuchar esa suave voz.

El verano siempre le hacía tener alucinaciones en las cuales _la_ escuchaba, por eso, sacudió la cabeza y agachó la frente para darse unos golpecitos con las palmas de sus manos.

"_¿No tienes reloj?", _insistió la dueña de esa voz.

Por inercia, Takeru miró su muñeca, en la cual llevaba un reloj que le había regalado su madre.

-"Ocho de la mañana"-, respondió, sin alzar la cabeza. Estaba agitado, pero siempre se ponía así cuando escuchaba esa voz en sus espasmos de locura.

"_La ceremonia de inicio de cursos es a las nueve"_, dijo, _"¡Todavía alcanzas a llegar!"._

Takeru no pudo más. Era verdad que oía la voz a menudo en sueños y la recreaba cuando estaba inspirado, no obstante, en esos momentos, esa alucinación era muy molesta.

-"Basta ya, no juegues conmigo, imaginación de mierda"- murmuró para sí mismo, irguiendo la cabeza como una jirafa.

El cálido sol de verano lo encandiló, se talló los ojos. Dio media vuelta y frente a él descubrió una sonrisa iluminada, unos ojos rojizos incandescentes y un cuerpo frágil, pálido, pero nítido.

-"Hikari-chan…"- No lo cuestionó, sólo lo dijo con torpeza.

Hikari caminó alrededor de él sin prisa.

"_Has crecido mucho_", comentó de manera despierta, de nuevo sonriendo con una sinceridad que brillaba. Takeru la observó pasmado: estaba de su edad, del pecho le brotaban senos discretos, dulces. Era mucho más baja que él, llevaba un prendedor en el cabello y ropas parecidas a cuando la había conocido, _"¿Verdad que sí vas a ir a la escuela, Takeru-chan?"._

Takeru dio un paso atrás y señaló con terror la perfecta figura de Hikari Yagami. Su cerebro le estaba jugando sucio. Quizás, a pesar de que había renunciado al mundo, su subconsciente lo perseguía para obligarlo a tener alucinaciones veraniegas y así manipularlo para ir al instituto.

¿Había sido la cerveza que le había obligado a beber su padre la noche pasada? Su mente pareció hacer explosión ahí mismo, pero la racionalidad volvió a su cabeza cuando comenzó a transpirar y a hiperventilar mientras Hikari caminaba alrededor de él.

-"¡El agua!"- gritó Takeru.

"_Es verdad, la has dejado hirviendo porque quieres desayunar ramen",_ aportó a la conversación Hikari.

Takeru pestañeó, corrió hacia el condominio a pesar de que, en el fondo, deseaba seguir alucinando a Hikari. Era que… a él no le gustaba que se le quemaba el agua. Se descarapelaba la tetera y había que limpiar la estufa cuando eso ocurría.

Escalón tras escalón se fue olvidando de Hikari y esa extraña fantasía de verano de haberla visto.

De haber podido elegir, quizás le hubiera gustado alucinar más un sueño húmedo con ella que un extraño encuentro en la calle en el que Hikari le sugería asistir a clases.

A zancadas subió hasta su piso, se internó en la cocina y apagó la estufa. La tetera chillaba con locura, de modo que la magia de los minutos anteriores se esfumó con todo y Hikari.

Finalmente se comió la sopa instantánea, en dos ocasiones se le escaldó la lengua por el picante. Se tomó dos vasos de agua completitos y se lavó la cara en el lavatrastos.

Pensó en ducharse. Quizás tenía febrícula, al menos se sentía tibio y con el cuerpo cortado.

Suspiró, vio el reloj y ya pasaban las nueve de la mañana. No había cumplido el deseo de la Hikari de su visión, que se le había aparecido en versión crecida con todo y senos.

Se echó aire en la cara y decidió echarse en la cama otra vez. No sabía si debía tomarse un remedio o no, no estaba seguro de si había pescado la gripe porque no le ardía la garganta ni se le habían obstaculizado los poros de la nariz.

Simplemente eran el verano y los recuerdos.

Esa mañana Takeru no pudo dormir a pesar de que bajó las persianas. No obstante, tampoco tuvo ganas de activarse.

Sólo cerró los ojos. Intentó recrear a Hikari, pero en su mundo cuasi onírico ganaban el pasado y los recuerdos dolorosos. La mirada de Piedmon todavía lo perseguía. Esa sonrisa irónica aún soltaba una risa que a Takeru aterrorizaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Antes, cuando todavía había esperanza, cuando todavía brillaba la luciérnaga, las cosas se percibían de manera diferente.

Era el verano de 1999, en agosto, cuando el clima enloqueció y ocho niños fueron abducidos a una dimensión paralela a la Tierra llamada Digimundo. Ahí, las aventuras habían sucedido una tras otra sin parar para Takeru Takaishi, uno de los elegidos que tenían la encomienda de salvar ese extraño mundo donde habitaban las criaturas llamadas digimon.

Su llegada, la protección de su hermano y la pachona figura de Patamon eran los pocos recuerdos positivos que el rubio albergaba de aquellos tiempos.

La figura del chico de googles, Taichi Yagami, liderando una comitiva dispersa e ingenua le enternecía.

La remembranza que tenía de Sora Takenouchi le llenaba momentáneamente el corazón de calor maternal y seguridad. También recordaba a Mimi Tachikawa, mayor que él, pero con el corazón inocente y llorón… ella le robaba sonrisas sinceras de vez en cuando, así como la silueta del cuatro ojos del grupo, el chico alto, Joe Kido, que una vez lo había salvado de morir ahogado en una de sus aventuras.

De vez en cuando veía en el mundo real a Koushiro Izumi, pero no eran encuentros agradables y prefería recordarlo como en el pasado, un pelirrojito conectado a un computador que trabajaba como una máquina pero en lo profundo era su amigo.

Y su hermano, su buen hermano Yamato. Cuando recordaba, Takeru sonreía al recordar la debilidad emocional de su consanguíneo. Sí, Yamato de repente flaqueaba, pero le protegía con ímpetu y perseguía sueños imposibles… echaba de menos aquel espíritu libre de su hermano y sabía que gran parte de los cambios eran su culpa…

Pero Hikari… Ah, Hikari Yagami… ésa era la persona que más invadía sus pesadillas y sus sueños despiertos. La palidez de esa niña que era capaz de brillar como un sol, como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad.

La mano de ella aferrándose con frenesí a la de él.

El ángel femenino de ella feneciendo. Angemon imitándola… el sol muriéndose, el Digimundo despidiéndose… y la luciérnaga apagándose para siempre.

Sí, porque aunque acababa de alucinar a una Hikari adolescente que le sonreía y le hablaba, Takeru lo sabía, él estaba enloqueciendo… bien sabía que su amiga estaba muerta y no podía aparecérsele.

Sufría esa muerte todos los días: esa dimensión paralela hecha de datos binarios y programas computacionales había chupado la luz de aquella niña, que se apagó aquel verano de 1999.

_Digimon no me pertenece, escrito esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro._

Notas de la autora: No sé si sea mi nuevo proyecto… me gustaría seguirle y explicar cómo murió Hikari y aclarar si es o no una alucinación de Takeru. La idea la saqué de un anime que vi hace tiempo y me gustó, luego les paso el nombre (es muy largo y no lo recuerdo). Este fic plantea lo que hubiera pasado si los niños elegidos de 1999 hubieran perdido a uno de sus integrantes, es decir, es la historia de lo que hubiera pasado si Hikari hubiera muerto durante la pelea de los darkmaster… aunque, al mismo tiempo, habla de segundas oportunidades y milagros.

Ya me dirán si la historia les gustó, yo por lo pronto les dejo esto, aprovechando que todavía estoy de vacaciones.

Saludos.


	2. II

Hola a todos, les traigo el segundo capi de "La luciérnaga…", espero que les guste. Es importante que sepan que en este fic manejo varios planos: la realidad de Takeru adolescente; los sueños de Takeru y los recuerdos de 1999 (éstos últimos están en cursiva, al igual que los diálogos de Hikari).

_Aclaración_: Para la realización de este capítulo, tomé diálogos y situaciones que ocurrieron en el capítulo 52 de la serie Digimon Adventure, pero esto lo hice con fines de entretenimiento y **jamás** **lucraría** con esta historia, la cual también lleva ideas de un anime abreviado AnoHana. Por lo mismo, expreso mis respetos a los creadores de Digi y el otro anime, a mí no me pertenecen.

* * *

_La luciérnaga que se apagó aquel verano_

Por CieloCriss

II

Takeru estuvo en duermevela durante horas. Cuando parpadeaba y trataba de vencer la desesperanza con la que le latía el corazón, alcanzaba a ver los rayos de luz que traspasaban el vidrio de la ventana, amoldándose al color de las persianas. No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo echado en el colchón, ojos cerrados, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados y acomodados en el pecho.

El aire estaba viciado. Las cenizas de los cigarros que fumaba su padre y el olor del _ramen_ instantáneo estaban impregnados en todo el departamento de los Ishida.

A Takeru eso no le importaba cuando caía en sueños superficiales, en los cuales se sabía despierto, pero aún así seguía envuelto en el mundo de su pesadilla.

Odiaba entrar en ese recuerdo convertido en sueños. Nunca podía despertarse por voluntad propia, siempre tenía que soñar episodios de pesadilla.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue un poco diferente… por segundos, el fantasma de la Hikari adolescente parecía estar sentada en su cama…

Y con sus parpadeos, Takeru no sólo notaba el sol acaecido de su habitación, sino también el suave tacto de las manos de Hikari entre sus cabellos pajizos.

El sueño de Takeru siempre comenzaba rememorando la batalla contra el último de los Maestros Oscuros de aquél mundo llamado Digimundo.

Generalmente, en su pesadilla todo se mostraba borroso, sin luz… la sonrisa del payaso burlón de Piedmon era lo único que veía con claridad.

El desarrollo de la batalla se le nublaba aún más. Recordaba algunas frases:

"_¿No me digas que sacará una paloma?",_ la voz del chico de googles, llamado Taichi, se oía en su atormentada mente… _"¡Hermano!",_ entonces, la imagen de la pequeña Hikari le conmovía, mientras él, convertido en un enano de 8 años, lloriqueaba con ingenuidad, mientras veía que una enorme sábana blanca que lanzaba Piedmon desaparecía a su hermano y a Taichi.

Takeru sentía que flotaba cuando estaba en esos recuerdos, pero la niebla siempre le impedía ver con claridad lo que había pasado.

Aunque el dolor de haber perdido a Hikari Yagami era cada vez más intenso, los recuerdos eran poco a poco más escuetos y distorsionados.

-"Me estoy perdiendo entre la niebla y la oscuridad"-, dijo el Takeru que flotaba y que en duermevela sufría por la tergiversación de su pasado.

_-"Entre más oscuridad haya, más luz resplandecerá si no pierdes la fe"-_ de nueva cuenta le respondió la Hikari fantasma que se le había aparecido hacía pocas horas en la calle.

Takeru volteó a su derecha y vio la pálida figura de la adolescente volando a su alrededor en su sueño. Ella le ofreció la mano y él, sin dudarlo, se aferró a ella.

En un sueño no era extraño ver a una Hikari crecida llena de misticismo… ahí no era un fantasma, ahí era una dulce representación.

Los dos eran seres que flotaban en un sueño, entre esa niebla del Mundo Digital que hacía laberíntica la construcción de un mal recuerdo, donde sólo yacía la esencia.

_-"¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela, Takeru?"-_ preguntó Hikari, amarrando sus dedos con los del muchacho –_"¿Por qué prefieres estar en esta pesadilla donde siempre es de noche?"._

Takeru agachó la cabeza, buscó frases de su pasado, pero no supo decir nada para defenderse.

_-"Por favor, dime, ¿por qué prefieres vivir en este sueño sin luz?"._

-"Quiero estar en esta pesadilla para no olvidar; para no olvidarte"- susurró Takeru, apretando la mano de Hikari –"Todos han olvidado, mi hermano, el tuyo, Sora…".

_-"¿Olvidar?"-_ cuestionó ella con voz calmada, casi carente de intensidad.

-"Todos se han envuelto en esa vida cotidiana, todos siguen esas normas que les impone la sociedad, todos han perdido la chispa, todos quieren olvidar aquel verano de 1999"- consideró el rubio –"… incluso yo, aunque aún vivo en este sueño, cada día veo el pasado con más neblina, se me desaparece de manera latente, inexorable… pero hoy apareciste tú, ¿me quieres volver loco?".

Esa Hikari de piel espectral y sonrisa llana no le asintió. Cerró los ojos brevemente, los abrió y sus pestañas parecieron crecer con ese movimiento que estremeció a Takeru.

_-"No es bueno vivir en el pasado"-_ atinó a decir.

-"El pasado nos hace ser quienes somos en el presente"- se defendió Takeru.

La chica negó.

_-"El pasado nos hace mejorar el futuro, ¿o por qué crees que estoy ahora aquí contigo?"_- cuestionó con dulzura.

-Para hacerme delirar- respondió Takeru, esta vez soltando a Hikari.

Era verdad que no quería olvidarla, pero le dolía mucho esa aparición fortuita y fantasmal. Pensó que estaba mal, que su mente e imaginación lo traicionaban… solamente quería que el recuerdo de aquella niña que murió por su culpa le dejara huella en el corazón, no quería ir más allá, no quería alucinarla, quería permanecer cuerdo.

_-"Te equivocas, estoy aquí para que brille la esperanza"._

Suspendidos en el cielo, como si fuesen aves transparentes en un sueño sin futuro, ella extendió la mano nuevamente.

Takeru quedó dubitativo.

Si estuviera viva, Hikari sería una joven capaz de espinar más que cualquier rosal. La mirada amatista y sugerente terminó por convencerlo. Atrapó los dedos de la castaña como si ella fuera de cristal.

Estaban en un sueño, sí. Estaba volviéndose loco, sí. Pero ¿acaso no valía la pena?

¿acaso no le revoloteaba el pulso de su corazón?

_-"Ven conmigo, vamos a recordar juntos"-_ propuso Hikari.

Takeru no supo si cerró los ojos o si un resplandor blanco desdibujó su sueño y lo logró enderezar.

* * *

**Verano de 1999 / Digimundo**

* * *

_Piedmon, el último de los Dark Masters que faltaba de derrotar, alzó su figura delante de los niños elegidos que habían osado en desafiarle._

_Eran ocho niños, aunque frente a él sólo había siete. Realmente, al digimon no le importaba que no estuvieran completos, nadie parecía notar que faltaba Mimi Tachikawa, al menos no en esos momentos de batalla._

_No obstante, cuando apareció en el recuerdo, el Takeru adolescente lo primero que hizo fue reparar en la ausencia de esa niña, la de cabello largo y ondulado; la de las sonrisas tiernas y los berrinches._

_Su hermano estaba en la batalla, acababa de llegar junto con Jou Kido y Sora Takenouchi. Taichi Yagami era el que estaba enfrente, secundado por Koushiro, el genio de las computadoras y su hermanita Hikari, la octava niña elegida._

_También él estaba ahí. Era más pequeño de lo que recordaba. De baja de estatura, de ojos azules y llorosos… ahí estaba él, insignificante e insustancial… simplemente demasiado párvulo._

* * *

-"¿Este es mi sueño?"- preguntó Takeru a la Hikari muerta, a la fantasma.

_-"No. Es el pasado que tanto querías evocar"._

-"¿No te parece cruel que me hayas traído aquí?".

_-"¿No te parece más cruel que te hubiera dejado en tu sueño?"._

Takeru podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos amarrados a la mano de Hikari, pero él era incoloro, un simple espectador.

-"¿Qué debo hacer, Hikari?"- preguntó compungido. De pronto quiso despertar en su cama, con sus persianas cerradas y el sol diluido.

_-"Observar…"._

-"Si estamos aquí, ¿por qué no cambiarlo?"- cuestionó.

_-"Porque somos espectadores"-_ respondió.

-"¡Tenemos qué impedir esta batalla!".

_-"No se puede"- _ella aseguró_ –"somos como la brisa que ve relámpagos en el cielo y escucha el caer de una lluvia triste, pero no puede hacer nada para impedirlo… sólo es la brisa, sólo somos nosotros"._

El Takeru del sueño no pudo seguir hablando; la escena que se desarrollaba ante él era absorbente, real… a veces, junto con las ráfagas del viento, sentía que podía repetir los diálogos de aquél verano que no pudieron salvar a aquel mundo.

* * *

_El Amo Oscuro rió con sorna. Sus injurias llenaban los oídos del Takeru del sueño y hacía estremecer a los niños elegidos de aquella vez._

_Taichi y Yamato, líderes de esa generación de niños perdidos, alzaron sus voces: sus ecos se esparcieron en todo el terreno de la batalla y despertaron ánimo en los otros chicos._

_-"¡Confiaré en ti, MetalGarurumon!"- gritó Yamato Ishida tras presenciar la evolución de su compañero digital. A Takeru adolescente se le llenó el pecho de orgullo. Su hermano, cuando niño, era una persona firme, sin traspiés. _

_-"Wargreymon, si derrotamos a Piedmon, la pelea se terminará"- dialogó Taichi._

_Piedmon les respondió con burlas y lanzó un aro de fuego que bloqueó el ataque de Metalgarurumon; a Wargreymon lo hizo montar en una enorme pelota de circo que le hizo perder el equilibrio._

* * *

-"Piedmon es sádico, burlesco… la peor representación de la maldad"- reclamó el Takeru del futuro.

_-"Es simplemente un virus"-_ fue lo que respondió el espíritu de Hikari, quien observaba la escena con mutismo.

* * *

_Piedmon lucía como el joker de una baraja. Sus labios anchos y grotescos estaban delineados de rojo carmín. Su máscara era mitad negra y mitad blanca, su cabello rubio estaba peinado en vertical, sus orejas parecían las de un duende y su traje parecía de bufón. Lo peor era su risa, era demasiado frívola, eso enervaba a Takeru más que nada, ¿por qué su yo pequeño no intuía la desgracia? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde e ingenuo en aquellas épocas de infancia?_

_-"Solo juega con nuestros digimon, ¿qué haremos, Tai?"- preguntó Koushiro. _

_-"Espera, aún no podemos enviar ayuda"- optó por decir el hermano de Hikari. Los chicos estaban amontonados detrás de unas piedras._

_Takeru-adolescente les veía con pena. Incluso el más grande, Jou, lucía muy joven e indefenso. ¿Por qué tenía que conformarse con ser sólo la brisa de ese recuerdo?_

_-"Es cierto, hay que observar un poco la situación"- opinó otro niño._

_Piedmon pareció aburrirse, eso creyó Takeru-mayor al oírle decir:_

_-"Creo que ya es hora de acabar con ustedes"- comentó casualmente, luego, tras comunicar otra sonrisa, continuó -¡Espadas de triunfo!_

_De manera literal, dos espadas fueron lanzadas a los monstruos digitales en acción, pero éstos se las arreglaron para zafarse del ataque._

_-"De nada servirá que sigas utilizando tu técnica especial, Piedmon"- renegó Wargreymon –"¡Terra force!"._

_Takeru-mayor se admiró de la enorme esfera de energía que lanzó el digimon de Taichi. El poder golpeó a Piedmon, no fue un golpe definitivo, pero aún así demostró fortaleza. El hermano adolescente de Yamato se reprochó a sí mismo por no recordar con claridad la valentía y vivacidad de aquellos seres digitales que le había marcado la vida. _

_-"Esto está marchando a la perfección"- consideró Tai –"ahora todos digievolucionen para atacar"._

_-"Llegó el momento de digievolucionar"- replicó Izumi._

_-"A la orden"- obedeció Tentomon, el digimon insecto del niño genio del grupo._

_-"Yo también"- agregó Gomamon, intercambiando miradas con Joe._

_Andromon, un digimon con forma de androide que los acompañaba en la lucha como aliado, les pidió que esperaran._

_Algo no iba bien. Piedmon lucía tranquilo y juguetón mientras sacaba de su atuendo un pañuelo blanco._

_-"¿Qué pasa?, sacó esa bandera blanca, ¿se está rindiendo?"- preguntó Joe._

_Al ver los movimientos del oponente, la chica mayor del grupo, Sora Takenouchi, dijo:_

_-"Esa pose quiere decir que no hay ningún truco detrás del pañuelo"._

_-"¿No me digas que sacará una paloma?"- se indignó Taichi._

_Piedmon les miró de reojo. Sonrió. Siempre sonreía._

_-"El juego se terminó"- mencionó el monstruo._

_Como si su puntería no pudiera fallar, el Dark Master aventó el pañuelo hacia Weregarurumon y Wargreymon. Takeru-mayor miró con horror que la pañoleta se extendía hasta abarcar los cuerpos de los digitales. _

_El chico lo sabía… tras esa electricidad rosa que resplandeció sólo un instante, los compañeros digimon de su hermano y Taichi se habían transformado en muñecos… en aquellos muñecos tristes._

_Tai y Yamato reaccionaron, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus camaradas, pero Piedmon lanzó más pañuelos inmaculados que parecieron desaparecer a los líderes de aquel grupo de niños elegidos._

_-"Hermano"- la vocecita de la pequeña Hikari estremeció al espectador rubio que se movía junto con la brisa._

_-"Qué les sucedió?"-, preguntó el Takeru de ocho años._

_Pero Piedmon no se condolió de esos rostros infantiles angustiados, sino que hizo volar más pañuelos hacia el cielo mientras recuperaba las figuras de juguete en las que había convertido a los líderes y sus digimon._

_-"Todos desaparecieron"- se exaltó Joe Kido._

_Koushiro, el pelirrojo, encaró a Piedmon sin la entereza de su líder, pero con la fidelidad del mejor de los compañeros._

_-"Piedmon"- lo llamó –"¿Qué le hiciste a Tai y a los demás?"._

_El digimon oscuro soltó de nuevo su sonrisa cínica._

_-"Está bien"- farfulló –"se los mostraré"._

_El monstruo digital abrió sus manos, mostrando a Taichi y Yamato en miniaturas, como si fueran llaveros o muñequitos de colección. En su otra palma dejó ver a Wargreymon y Weregarurumon, los dos digimon más poderosos con los que enfrentaban la batalla._

_Sora Takenouchi, la chica mayor del grupo, lagrimó._

_-"Piedmon los convirtió en muñecos"- dijo encrespada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Takeru y Hikari transparentes se estremecieron ante dicha retrospección._

_Dolía mucho. Dolía ver el comienzo de la decadencia, o al menos eso susurró Takeru en voz muy bajita._

_-"Así es"- confirmó Piedmon a la pelirroja –"como se esforzaron mucho, tendrán el honor de permanecer en mi colección favorita"._

_La risa satánica se hizo presente. Otra vez. Siempre tenía que ser esa risa._

_-"Veamos, ¿quién será el siguiente?"._

_Piedmon colocó los muñecos en su cinturón, como si éste fuera un escaparate para su colección. Vestía una gabardina roja, con cuello blanco, botas amarillas y pantalón verde limón. En sus manos llevaba dos espadas para la lucha. _

* * *

-"Hikari, sácame de aquí… duele mucho más que lo que sucede en mi sueño"- rogó Takeru-mayor –"Si dices que no se puede cambiar el pasado, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?".

La espectral mujercita del más allá volvió a pestañear, su cabello iluminado por un haz de luz blanca hizo ondas en el ambiente.

_-"El presente sí se puede cambiar, por eso quiero que superes el pasado"._

Takeru ya no dijo nada, no valía la pena. Un muerto que se le representaba como una visión no tenía idea de lo que era la vida y el dolor que conllevaba respirar.

* * *

_El siguiente en convertirse en muñeco fue el Andromon que viajaba con los niños elegidos._

_-"¡Espiral deslumbrante!"- el androide lanzó su poder hacia el payaso digital._

_Sora supo que su aliado los defendería hasta la muerte, por eso quedó estática, como si huir no fuera una opción en ese momento._

_-"Andromon…"- susurró con tristeza._

_Jou tomó a Takenouchi del brazo. Takeru-mayor se conmovió por esa acción. Todos esos niños, a excepción de su hermano, eran recuerdos borrosos, pero ahora que se los reencontraba, podía empatizar con ellos, con esos corazones brillantes, con esos emblemas que murieron._

_-"Huyamos de aquí, Sora, no podemos permitir que las esperanzas de Andromon se pierdan"- ordenó Kido._

_Cuando Takeru-adolescente escuchó esa palabra, se le inflaron los pulmones. Esperanza. Esas cuatro sílabas siempre lo hacían estremecerse._

_Los niños elegidos y sus digimon comenzaron a tratar de escapar de Piedmon. No había mucho adonde ir, lo más cercano era una caverna, donde Takeru recordaba que había una escenografía parecida a la de un circo… un circo demasiado gris para inspirar una sonrisa de verdad._

* * *

-"Hay qué seguirlos"- propuso Hikari-fantasma, apretando su mano y guiándolo.

No era como si volaran, era más bien como si se teletransportaran a cada una de los recuerdos_._

En un segundo, Takeru vio los trapecios y el abismo… sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, por eso no cerró los ojos. Vio con claridad que Gatomon, el digimon de Hikari, y Gomamon, el de Joe, fueron los primeros en vislumbrar la guarida de Piedmon.

* * *

_-"Uy, ¿qué es este lugar?"- cuestionó en voz alta Tentomon._

_-"Parece la carpa de un circo"- respondió dubitativa Sora._

_-"Si seguimos por la parte de arriba nos llevará a otro lugar"- consideró Koushiro._

_-"¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer para pasar del otro lado?"- se preocupó Joe, viendo el paisaje con escepticismo._

_Takeru vio a esos chicos mayores interactuar, a leguas se veía que trataban de suplir las funciones de su hermano y de Taichi… los veía desesperados mientras su yo pequeño y la Hikari viva estaban en silencio, muy asustados, pero callados._

_-"Usen ese trapecio y llegarán fácilmente"- fue la propuesta de Tentomon, uno de los pocos digitales que podía volar sin esforzarse demasiado. Por eso aleteó sus alas de insecto sin dificultad hasta el otro extremo._

_-"¡De prisa!"- instó a sus camaradas, quienes reaccionaron al instante._

_Gatomon miró con suficiencia los trapecios, de inmediato miró hacia su niña, su Hikari querida._

_-"Kari, sujétate fuerte a mí, no te sueltes"- ordenó la digimon._

_La niña obedeció, se aferró a la cintura de Gatomon, quien saltó hacia los trapecios para después dejar a la octava elegida en el otro extremo._

_Con la ayuda de Gomamon, Takeru Takaishi fue el segundo en cruzar. A su yo del futuro le enternecieron sus amigos, siempre habían buscado protegerlos, siempre había sido la prioridad poner a salvo a los más pequeños._

_Sora y su ave rosada, Biyomon, fueron los siguientes en cruzar el abismo por medio de los trapecios, pero Koushiro Izumi y Jou Kido no tuvieron esa suerte._

_El Amo Oscuro se les apareció, como un espectro, como una vorágine o un tornado. Izzy apenas alcanzó a subirse al trapecio, Joe estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, pero los esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes._

_-"Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya"- les dijo, mostrando el muñeco de Andromon como un trofeo._

_-"¡Andromon!"- dejó salir Joe, mientras Piedmon le lanzaba la sábana blanca para minimizarlo._

_-"¡Joe!"- exclamaron Gomamon y Koushiro._

_-"¡Escapa, Izzy!", alcanzó a gritar Kido al pelirrojo, a quien le brilló una lágrima antes de convertirse en la nueva víctima de Piedmon._

_Takeru, Sora y Hikari miraron horrorizados. Gomamon logró cruzar el abismo, pero con los ánimos destrozados. Tentomon, desesperado, voló hacia el maestro oscuro con indignación._

_-"¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Izzy?"- reclamó._

_-"¿Lo ven?"- se burló Piedmon, capturando a Tentomon con otro pañuelo más –"estoy atrapándolos uno por uno, no tiene caso intentar escapar hahahaha"._

_Takeru-mayor vio a los restantes intentar seguir huyendo. Sintió vértigo, soledad, irritación… nostalgia._

_-"Qué curioso"- dijo Piedmon con sorna, sosteniendo el muñequito de Koushiro Izumi entre sus enormes dedos "A pesar de ser un muñeco, llora de tristeza, supongo que te sientes solo porque necesitas más amigos... sé paciente, te prometo que pronto reuniremos a todos"._

* * *

-"Por favor, Hikari, déjame despertar, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo"- rogó Takeru –"no quiero ver a estos niño fracasar, no quiero ver sus acciones como si fuera una película, no me quiero ver a mí mismo soltando tu mano".

_-"Todavía no es tiempo, Takeru…"-_ ella dijo _–"Por eso decía que debías ir a la escuela"._

* * *

_La siguiente habitación donde se escondieron los digimon, Sora y los pequeños, fue la de un salón con piso de madera que carecía de mobiliario._

_La pelirroja, con ayuda de los digimon, logró zafar la madera y meterse debajo de los tablones. Lo había visto como la mejor opción. A leguas se notaba que Takeru y Hikari ya no podían correr más… seguir huyendo no era la única opción, también podían esconderse, o luchar._

_Justo como lo esperaban, Piedmon entró al enorme cuarto con actitud fachosa y burlesca. Caminó a sus anchas sin dejar de hablar._

_-"Les dije que era inútil que escaparan, ¿por qué no mejor salen y se entregan por las buenas?... qué extraño, ¿no estarán dentro del salón?_

_Y los pasos del villano se hicieron discretos, inaudibles._

_-"Parece que se fue a otra habitación"- susurró Sora_

_Pero Takeru-mayor sabía que no era así. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando el payaso comenzó a atascar sus espadas en el piso… aún se preguntaba, ¿cómo había sabido ese digimon del escondite? ¿Era que podía oler el miedo?_

_Los gritos de los niños explotaron, su escondite se destrozó, aunque salieron ilesos._

* * *

-"¿No habría sido mejor si ahí se hubiera acabado todo?"- preguntó el Takeru de la visión a su Hikari fantasmal. Ella negó con firmeza. Él suspiró con desgane.

* * *

_-"¿Lo ven?, ya los encontré, salgan"._

_-"No"- espetó con firmeza Sora –"todavía no"._

_-"¡Pues yo creo que sí!"- se carcajeó Piedmon._

_Una flecha resplandeció. Al otro extremo de la habitación, Angewomon, la compañera digimon de Hikari, había esperado el momento preciso para atacar._

_Su flecha celestial golpeó a Piedmon, sacándolo –momentáneamente- de su zona de confort._

_-"¡Escapa, Kari!"- urgió Angewomon._

_-"De prisa, Sora"- pidió el enorme Garudamon, el ave compañera de Sora que también había evolucionado. –"¡Alas espadas!"._

_Los niños salieron corriendo por un pasadizo que hallaron. Takeru-mayor pudo ver el rostro de desesperanza de Sora mientras huía: sabía que los ataques de sus camaradas no iban a ser suficientes._

_Sabía que su Garudamon se había convertido en una figura de acción con el corazón y los datos digitales comprimidos._

_Por eso, en cuanto los niños salieron del pasadizo y encontraron una nueva habitación, la pelirroja Takenouchi tomó una decisión. Sus ojos llameantes mostraron vitalidad y coraje. Takeru-mayor se admiró de la valentía y el aura fraternal que emitía esa muchacha… recordó su cariño hacia esa 'hermana mayor', la echó de menos, pero también la odió por la carga que le dejó en sus hombros._

_-"Takeru"- mandó Takenouchi -"Llévate a Kari y huyan lo más pronto que puedan"._

_-"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?"- fue lo único que respondió el pequeño Tk, para decepción de su yo del futuro. ¿Pero qué más podía decir un niño de ocho años que pasaba la mitad del tiempo de sus aventuras llorando?_

_-"Ponme atención"- exhortó Sora –"estoy casi segura que Garudamon y Angewomon fueron convertidos en muñecos, así que tú eres el único que puede proteger a Kari de ese horrible monstruo, me entiendes ¿verdad?"._

_El pequeño Tk, acongojado, miró a la callada Hikari, pero luego sus ojos azules volvieron a estancarse en Takenouchi._

_-"¿Qué pasará contigo?"._

_-"Tú no te preocupes por mí, sabes a lo que me refiero"._

_La pelirroja puso sus manos en los hombros del niño. Se vieron un momento, los ojos de ella se comieron los orbes de océanos del pequeño Tk._

_-"Sí, entiendo..."- dijo finalmente._

_-"Pase lo que pase ustedes deben escapar"- exigió Sora._

_Escapar. Esa palabra era una de las que más odiaba Takeru-adolescente, pero para su versión de pequeño, la orden de Sora de volvió su razón de vivir._

_-"De acuerdo"- afirmó, su voz sonaba demasiado dulce para ser firme, -"protegeré a Kari en todo momento, tienes mi palabra"._

_Las palabras, sin embargo, nunca eran suficientes en las situaciones de crisis, y todos los personajes, reales o de recuerdo, lo supieron en ese momento: habría pérdidas, sólo podría salvarlos la esperanza._

_-"¡Vamos, huyan de aquí cuanto antes!- pidió Takenouchi._

_-"De prisa, Hikari"- dijo Tk._

_-"Sí"- respondió la dócil hermana -todavía viva- de Taichi._

_Patamon y los dos chiquitos dieron media vuelta. No obstante, Gomamon, el digimon de Joe que todavía los acompañaba, se detuvo abruptamente para ver a la elegida del emblema del amor._

_-"Sora, yo también pelearé contigo"._

_-"No digas tonterías, no tienes a Joe para digievolucionarte, ¿cómo piensas luchar?_

_-"Es que, Sora..."- reclamó el digital._

_-"Si dejas que te convierta en muñeco, no tendrás el valor de verle la cara al Superior Jou y a los demás, quienes sacrificaron sus vidas para protegernos… ¡anda, vete de aquí!"._

_Pero Gomamon dudó._

_-"¡Rápido!"- chilló la muchacha._

_Piedmon rompió la pared justo en ese instante y quedó frente a ellos. Estaba cantando con su risa, como si fuera una oda a la muerte._

_-"No pudieron esconderse, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todos queden convertidos en muñecos"._

_-"¡Pues no te será tan fácil!"- retó Gomamon, quien saltó y logró robar uno de los muñecos, el de Yamato Ishida._

_-"¡Sora, toma esto!"- avisó Gomamon, lanzando la figura hacia la pelirroja, quien de inmediato aventó el muñeco del chico rubio hacia su hermano menor._

_-"¡Toma esto, Tk!- gritó la pelirroja, mientras sentía que la suavidad de una sábana nívea la vencía._

_El pequeño Takeru recibió el muñeco de su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, su yo del futuro se tocó el pecho con la mano que tenía libre._

* * *

-"No recordaba que Gomamon me hubiera conseguido a el muñeco de mi hermano"- murmuró conmovido, -"Les debo tanto… a él, a Sora y la misión que me encomendó; a Jou, que me trepó en el trapecio; a Koushiro, por sus ojos de llanto; a Taichi y mi hermano, por ser siempre los primeros… a todos los digimon… a ti, que te convertiste en mi reto, es verdad que fallé, Hikari, pero tú seguiste brillando hasta el final".

_-"Shhh, no te preocupes, todavía no acaba… hay muchas memorias que guardo, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de desaparecer"._

-"¿Desaparecer?".

_-"Shhh"-_ volvió a susurrarle la castaña.

* * *

_Hikari y Takeru corrieron sin saber por dónde ir hasta que se toparon con una enorme puerta. Patamon volaba con ellos, pero el digital parecía tan confundido como los pequeños._

_Las carcajadas de Piedmon se oían como eco: -"¿Y cuál será su siguiente escondite?"-, esa voz resonaba en ese palacio o cueva, que estaba casi vacío._

_Sin pensarlo, los niños empujaron la puerta, había que salir de esa pesadilla, había que dejar de oír esa risa y dejar de ver a ese payaso que jugaba con sus sentimientos y la vida de sus seres queridos._

_-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- le preguntó Hikari-chan a Takeru, al ver que detrás de esa puerta sólo había una terraza, una minúscula canasta de mimbre y un abismo oscuro debajo del balcón._

_-"Pues no tenemos otra opción mas que bajar"- suspiró el rubio Takaishi, asomándose al vacío._

_-"Pero está muy alto, nos caeremos a la mitad del camino"- gimió la castaña._

_-"Pero será más difícil escalar"- consideró Tk._

_Patamon revoloteaba alrededor de los niños, pero el canasto de mimbre, que estaba en el centro de la terraza, llamó su atención._

_-"Tk, ¿qué podrá ser esto?"- cuestionó, aleteando su rechoncha figura en ese paisaje oscuro._

_El rubito se acercó al cesto. Era una canasta bien tejida; tenía una tapadera que Takeru-pequeño quitó sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_-"¿Qué podrá ser?, ¡Oh!, es una cuerda"- en efecto, dentro de la canastilla había un cordón. _

_Era una cuerda hechizada, que bien pudo haberse convertido en cobra, pero que, inexplicablemente, salió de la canasta y se elevó cual víbora invocando un cielo de tinieblas._

_Patamon jaló la cuerda, para hacerla caer, pero el cordón estaba firme, subía en línea recta hacia arriba, su extensión no tenía sentido, parecía que el mecate nunca iba a acabar de elevarse._

_-"¿Qué está haciendo esa cuerda? ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar?"- se preguntó Hikari._

_-"Aún sigue elevándose"- fue la escasa respuesta de Takeru-chan._

_Piedmon se acercó justo después de que esas palabras se esfumaron. Los niños fueron alertados por la risa inconfundible que les perseguiría hasta el fin del Digimundo._

_-"Hay qué subir"- optó por decir Tk, desesperado. Su yo del futuro no pudo culparlo por esa decisión fatídica… sencillamente no había otra forma de escaparse._

_No obstante, la carita de Hikari se petrificó. No parecía gustarle la idea de trepar por ese cordón embrujado._

_-"No hay de qué preocuparse, la cuerda está firme"- animó Takeru, también nervioso, -"pero… sube tú primero, Kari"._

_La castaña agarró la cuerda, miró de nueva cuenta al rubio Takaishi, estaba dudando._

_-"Hazlo"- pidió Takeru pequeño y la niña obedeció de inmediato tras decir "sí"._

* * *

-"Eres atroz, Hikari"- Takeru joven apretó la mano incolora de ella –"lo que va a pasar me duele más a ti que a mí".

_-"Lo sé"-_ fue la respuesta de Yagami, quien por el contrario, suavizó el amarre de sus dedos con los de Takeru.

* * *

_Los niños elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza comenzaron a trepar por la cuerda. Lo hacían de manera torpe, pero fueron avanzando. Takeru-chan miraba constantemente hacia atrás, luego negaba y se concentraba en ver que los tenis rojos de Hikari siguieran subiendo por esa cuerda interminable._

_Piedmon apareció segundos después. Takeru-mayor no supo precisarlo. No estaba seguro de sentir si pasaba el tiempo, para él sólo se trataban de observar una fotografía que ya había sido impresa en su mente._

_La puerta que unía al balcón con el resto de la cueva se hizo trizas._

_-"¡Ah!"- gimió Kari._

_-"Sigan subiendo"- dijo Patamon –"Yo detendré a Piedmon"._

_Después de mucho tiempo, el Takeru-adolescente volvió a ver el resplandor de la digievolución de quien fuera su digimon. En escasos instantes el cuerpo redondo de Patamon se humanizó y se llenó de polvo de ángeles._

_Angemon brilló como una estrella esa noche en el Digimundo que querían destruir los Dark Master… la mayoría de ellos había fenecido, salvo el líder: Piedmon._

_Sin chistar, la pelea comenzó._

_Angemon usó su báculo para defenderse de los espadazos del amo oscuro._

_-"¡Bien hecho, Angemon!"- felicitó Takeru, con su esperanza renacida._

_-"¡Golpe de fe!"- Angemon lanzó el ataque a Piedmon, pero éste pudo repeler esa energía. _

_La diferencia de poderes era notoria. El ángel tenía todas las de perder._

_-"Angemon, no…"- murmuró Hikari._

_Piedmon contraatacó al ángel digital. Sucedió muy rápido, de modo que los niños sólo pudieron ver cuchillos atacando al último digimon que les quedaba hasta que éste fue a dar al suelo bajo ese vacío oscuro que se veía hacia abajo._

_Un estruendo se escuchó cuando Angemon aterrizó, herido. Tk empezó a llorar inmediatamente._

_-"¡Angemon!"- gritó desesperado._

_-"¿Qué haremos, Tk?"- preguntó Hikari, mirando a su amigo._

_El pequeño rubio perdió el control. Su yo del futuro lo vio con angustia; a la vez sentía piedad, a la vez coraje, ¿por qué tenía que llorar tanto cuando era pequeño?_

_-"¡No lo sé!"- chilló Takeru, sin saber qué hacer, siempre había alguien que estaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a decidir._

_Los dos comenzaron a lagrimar, pero cuando Takaishi vio los ojos remojados de Hikari-chan, se talló los párpados._

* * *

_-"Nunca te olvidaste de protegerme"-_ susurró la Hikari fantasmal al Takeru del futuro.

-"¿Cómo dices eso si acabas de ver que me quebré ante los problemas? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que nunca supe cómo salvarte?"- reclamó el adolescente –"Por favor, te lo ruego, regrésame a mi casa… sal da mi vida, me haces sentir culpa, vivir con culpa me hace querer seguir durmiendo en casa hasta la ancianidad; ojalá los remordimientos fueran suficientes como para querer morir… pero no lo son".

_-"Necesitas ver un poco más, luego iremos a tu casa, no terminaremos de ver todo, pero sólo te pido que veas un poco más_"- comentó Hikari, haciendo una mueca y moviéndose con el aire que en su pasado podía respirar.

* * *

_-"No te preocupes Kari, Angemon se encuentra bien, por eso hay que apresurarnos"- trató de animar el niño._

_No obstante, Piedmon apareció ante ellos, lanzó un cuchillo y rompió la cuerda, de modo que Hikari no pudo seguir ascendiendo. La niña lanzó un grito y se abrazó al pedazo de mecate que la sostenía. Takeru también gimió, a pesar de que intentó ser valiente._

_-"Les repetí varias veces que no escaparían de mis manos"- expresó con urgencia el payaso, como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia._

_-"¡Takeru!"- llamó desde lejos Angemon._

_-"¡Ahhh!"- gritó el rubito, Piedmon lo agarró uno de sus pies y lo jaló._

_-"¿Lo ven?, ¡ya los atrapé!"- se burló el Dark Master –"No se resistan"._

_-"¡Tk!"- Hikari se inclinó y tomó con firmeza la mano del pequeño Takeru._

_-"Suéltame Kari, él es más fuerte, te llevará a ti también"- pidió el niño._

_-"¡No pienso soltarte por nada!"- ella aseveró con un tono de voz que pocas veces usaba._

_-"¡Ay, qué tiernos, pues entonces caigan los dos!"- dijo con sarcasmo Piedmon, al tiempo en que rompía el otro extremo de la cuerda y los niños comenzaban a caer en el vacío._

_Las risotadas de Piedmon parecieron la banda sonora de la destrucción._

_-"¡Takeru! ¡Hikari!"- gritó Angemon, pero todavía parecía estar muy lejos._

_Los dos caían._

_Ahí había sido el comienzo de la sentencia de muerte. Los dos eran llevados por la gravedad a una muerte segura, sin aparente solución._

_Aún así, Hikari le sostenía la mano a Takeru. Con fuerza. Con decisión._

_La muerte estaba tocando una puerta… nadie retrocedió a tiempo._

_Al final se soltaron las manos._

* * *

-"¡Basta ya!, ¡no quiero recordar más! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Estás muerta, Hikari-chan! ¡Te exijo que me saques de aquí! ¡Sólo eres un delirio de mi fiebre!, ¡hace calor! ¡Déjame en paz"- Takeru gritó, pataleó su figura incolora… era demasiado… era inadmisible estar ahí.

* * *

O

* * *

**Otoño del 2007 / Odaiba, Japón.**

* * *

Una arcada de vómito despertó abruptamente a Takeru. Estuvo a punto de bronco-aspirarse con sus alimentos, pero logró sentarse antes de soltar el chorro de su boca.

Regurgitó los fideos instantáneos en su regazo, entre sus sábanas, en su habitación completamente a oscuras.

Era de noche. Una noche real de la vida cotidiana en la que estaban inmersos su padre y su hermano. Lo último que recordaba era haberse puesto a dormir la siesta a media mañana… no, lo último que recordaba era haber hecho un viaje astral con una Hikari Yagami muerta hacia la pesadilla del pasado.

Otra náusea le cimbró en el estómago y volvió a vomitar sobre él, como si fuera un niño pequeño sin control de nada.

La luz de su habitación se encendió de golpe. Takeru divisó a su hermano Yamato entrar hacia él con apremio.

-"¿Qué carajos te pasa?"- le regañó su hermano. Ése de mirada azul que ya no tenía con él sus sueños de niño, ése que había desertado a la música, a los amigos, a los sentimientos de amor. Ése que ya no era el Yamato que debía haber sido.

-"Vomité"- fue la respuesta de Takeru, viendo con disgusto sus manos impregnadas de jugos gástricos.

-"¿Te la pasas todo el día dormido y sólo despiertas para vomitar?"- reclamó Yamato. Estaba estudiando primer año de Contabilidad en una universidad mediocre; a veces tomaba empleos de medio tiempo en donde fuera.

Takeru no supo qué responder inmediatamente, sólo se limpió la comisura de los labios. Quiso pensar en cómo responderle a su hermano, pero en su mente sólo pudieron divisarse dos niños de ocho años cayendo a un vacío con las manos dejando una unión.

-"Soñé con Hikari"- dijo finalmente, cabizbajo.

Yamato Ishida le ignoró. Se acercó a él con disgusto.

-"Pon esas sábanas a lavar inmediatamente, vas a impregnar toda la casa a vómito y el viejo se disgustará"- ordenó.

-"Eso ya lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos"- dijo Takeru, molesto de que su hermano ignorara su comentario sobre Hikari.

-"Natsuko estaría decepcionada de ti"- gorjeó Yamato, quitándolo con disgusto de la cama y echando las sábanas a una bolsa de plástico.

-"¡No estoy hablando de mi madre, estoy hablando de Hikari-chan!"- reclamó el hermano menor, arrebatando la bolsa con sus sábanas vomitadas.

Yamato siempre hacía todo en casa. Se quejaba de su padre y de Takeru todo el tiempo, pero terminaba haciendo todo, como si fuera su responsabilidad.

El mayor le tocó la frente al menor.

-"Estás con fiebre, seguro estás delirando".

-"Eso no importa, hermano, ¡vi a Hikari! ¡Fui al Digimundo! ¡Te vi a ti cuando seguías tus sueños y tenías amigos! ¡Vi a tu Weregarurumon!".

Yamato Ishida no se inmutó siquiera. Volvió a tomar la bolsa con vómitos y caminó al cuarto de lavado, seguido por su hermano menor.

Caminaron a oscuras por el departamento. Takeru, por costumbre, hizo una reverencia cuando pasaron por el altar de su madre, quien había muerto años atrás. Yamato ni siquiera se inclinó o le dirigió una mirada a la foto de Natsuko, ni al incienso que celosamente cambiar el señor Ishida cada mañana.

Con disgusto, Yamato aventó las sábanas vomitadas a la lavadora.

-"Quítate la ropa y ve a darte un baño"- mandó a Takeru.

El rubio menor obedeció, pero no dejó de reclamar.

-"¿Por qué niegas al Digimundo, hermano?, Hikari-chan murió y no niega el pasado".

-"No sólo te estás convirtiendo en un ermitaño que no tiene el valor de ir a la escuela, también inventas que hablas con los muertos"- sermoneó Yamato.

-"No sería tan raro, de niños fuimos transportados a otra dimensión, intentamos salvar al Mundo Digital… ¿por qué sería raro ver un fantasma?".

-"Cada día estás peor"- Yamato echó jabón a la lavadora. Takeru terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta. Quedó vestido sólo con sus bóxers.

-"Hermano, hablo en serio".

-"Takeru, deja a los muertos descansar en paz, no juegues con eso"- advirtió Yamato.

-"No juego, te digo, Hikari apareció, vi otra vez el Digimundo".

-"Ése lugar no existe, también está muerto"- concluyó la conversación el mayor, desapareciendo de la vista de Takeru, quien quedó en silencio y reprimió sus ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Era verdad que no tenía derecho a llegar a plantearle a su hermano lo que le había pasado. Yamato y él pocas veces conversaban más de lo necesario. Su consanguíneo cumplía con estoicismo su rol de hermano mayor desde que había muerto Natsuko, pero no intimidaban demasiado, apenas hablaban.

Takeru nunca se había esforzado en fortalecer vínculos, pero deseó, en ese instante, que su hermano volviera a tocarle la harmónica, como cuando niños.

Caminó desganado hacia el interior del pequeño apartamento. Se escuchó un portazo, seguramente Yamato se había encerrado en su habitación, lo había hecho enfadar después de todo.

Takeru suspiró y arrastró sus pies con desgane rumbo al baño. De verdad necesitaba darse una ducha. Tenía que dejar de delirar, su hermano tenía razón.

Agosto ya se había acabado de nueva cuenta, tenía qué hacerle frente a septiembre y a octubre; tenía que seguir las huellas de los otros seres humanos que respiraban, no debía imaginar a los muertos.

Con todo y la amargura con la que se guiaba su hermano, Yamato tenía razón. Había que dejar a los muertos en paz.

Giró la perilla de la puerta; al abrirla, un suave vapor chocó contra su rostro.

¿Había llegado su padre sin que se diera cuenta y se estaba duchando?, seguramente sí, después de todo se escuchaba la lluvia de agua de la regadera.

-"¿Estás ahí, papá?"- Takeru preguntó –"Perdona, no fui al instituto, pero puedo enjabonarte la espalda para compensarlo".

Takeru deslizó la cortina de baño, esperando encontrar el cuerpo ancho y cansado de su padre, sin embargo, frente a él se delineó la figura de Hikari Yagami semi desnuda y resplandeciente.

Estaba envuelta con una toalla, pero quedaba a la vista el ligero escote de sus pequeños senos. Los muslos blancos, las piernas esbeltas, los pies de cenicienta. Takeru la vio y tardó en espabilar, lo único que acató a hacer fue a golpearse la cabeza contra el azulejo.

Hikari fue hacia él.

_-"No te hagas daño a ti mismo"-_ ella interpuso su palma entre la pared y el rubio, quien reposó su cabeza en la mano de ella.

-"No quiero volverme loco, sería una carga para Yamato"- admitió.

_-"La locura es tan subjetiva que no tienes que preocuparte por eso"_.

-"¿Ah, no?, ¿tener alucinaciones con una muerta que te excita no raya en demencia?"- cuestionó él, hiperventilando.

_-"Hacía mucho que no tomaba un baño"-_ se excusó Hikari _–"Recordar 1999 también me agota un poquito, por eso, cuando regresamos del recuerdo, quise darme una ducha, quería ver si podía sentir el agua así como siento el calor de tu mejilla"._

El único pensamiento que tuvo Takeru fue el de besarla. A la muerta, al fantasma. Se reprimió al recordar a su hermano, de verdad no se podía permitir perder la cordura, era suficiente con ser un prospecto a hikikomori, o sea, a uno de esos chicos incapaces de ir al mundo exterior que se vuelven la vergüenza de la familia.

-"Hikari… ¿verdad que moriste en mis brazos?"- preguntó Takeru.

_-"Sí, fue ahí cuando cerré los ojos"-_ respondió Hikari.

-"Si estás muerta, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué quieres conmigo?".

_-"Hay algo que no terminamos de hacer en aquella ocasión, me refiero a ti, a mí y a todos los demás…"-_ fue lo que dijo la chica, cuya esencia desprendía una fragancia de rosas frescas.

-"A nadie le importa el Digimundo, Hikari"- dijo Takeru –"Nadie quiere salvar ese lugar donde hay muerte".

_-"No sé exactamente a lo que vine"-_ siguió comentando la castaña _–"sólo sé que no terminamos algo, sé que deben estar juntos…"._

-"¿Juntos?"- preguntó Takeru, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

¿Por qué podía tocarla si ella era un espíritu?

_-"Sí, juntos"._

_-"Es imposible"-_ dijo con brusquedad Takeru –"_Ninguno de nosotros se habla ya. Tu hermano se volvió un cobarde y ya no se lleva con el mío… ¿te acuerdas de Takenouchi-san?, pues que sepas que tiene fama de trabajar de prostituta; Kido y Tachikawa desaparecieron, Izumi va en el mismo instituto que yo, pero no nos dirigimos ni la mirada, una vez me atreví a llamarle, y a cambio recibí un puñetazo de su parte"._

Hikari permaneció impávida.

-"No pareces afectada al saber esas verdades"- se molestó Takeru.

_-"Son cuestiones secundarias para mí, sólo sé que quiero verlos juntos para recordar mi misión"-_ sinceró la muchacha _–"¿Me ayudarás?"._

-"¿¡No has oído!?, ¡ya no somos un grupo!, ni siquiera me lo creería mi hermano"- Takeru exhaló con dificultad. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si deliraba o si Hikari era de verdad.

Honestamente, el rubio no sabía qué sería peor.

_-"¡Ven acá!"-_ dijo abruptamente, llevando a Hikari semidesnuda tras él.

Con pasos temblorosos los dos llegaron hasta la recámara de Yamato. Takeru no tocó la puerta, sino que la abrió abruptamente. Sabía que Yamato no se enllavaba porque generalmente nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.

Su hermano mayor estaba acostado en la minúscula cama individual. En una de sus manos, el Ishida sostenía la harmónica de su infancia.

-"¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¡lárgate!"- rugió Yamato, escondiendo el instrumento musical.

Takeru irremediablemente sonrió. Había recuerdos y _digimundos_ en el espíritu de su hermano, la manera en como observaba el instrumento musical había sido una confesión.

_-"Yamato-san…"-_ Hikari dijo y se acercó al hermano mayor de éste, que se había estirado con indignación y en posición amenazante.

-"Hermano… he traído a Hikari, ella está aquí, ¡por favor dime que puedes verla!"- rogó Takeru.

Hikari se sentó al lado de Yamato. Lo observó con admiración.

_-"Todavía es muy guapo"-_ afirmó la muchacha… el agua le escurría del cuerpo etéreo _–"Aún recuerdo el día en que mi hermano le pidió al tuyo que me cuidara de Myotismon, fue muy bueno conmigo"._

Aunque la voz de Hikari era perfectamente audible para Takeru, el semblante de Yamato seguía iracundo, intransigente, lejano. Era ciego y sordo si se trataba de Hikari.

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Takeru?".

-"¡Hikari está aquí!, ¿por qué no puedes verla?, ¡te está llamando!, está sentada a tu costado y te habla… no sé por qué, quizás la invoqué, pero ella no es mi delirio de todos los veranos".

Yamato Ishida se enfureció como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Con un movimiento brusco se puso de pie y traspasó la figura de Hikari Yagami como si ésta fuera de aire.

Takeru abrió más sus ojos celestes, su hermano se le vino encima y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara, esperando un puñetazo.

No obstante, Yamato no lo golpeó, lo sujetó de los hombros un momento, lo miró con decepción.

-"¡Invocando a los muertos!"- se burló, su sonrisa le recordó a Takeru el gesto irónico de Piedmon, -"¡Te enseñaré lo que debes hacer con los muertos!".

Luego lo apretó del brazo, lo obligó a salir de su cuarto y lo dirigió a la fuerza hasta el altar de muertos japonés que había en honor a Natsuko Takaishi.

-"Híncate"- ordenó. Takeru lo obedeció, asustado.

Su hermano se volvió a su cuarto y regresó segundos después: puso, al lado de la foto de su madre, su viejo y oxidado digivice. También puso una foto de Hikari de niña, era la foto que habían dado en el funeral de la hermana de Taichi, como recuerdo.

-"¿Aún tienes esa fotografía?"- preguntó incómodo.

-"Takeru, a los muertos se les honra, se les ofrece oraciones o se les olvida"- mencionó Ishida con odio –"yo he decidido olvidarlos y no voy a permitir que tú salgas con la idiotez de invocarlos".

-"¿Qué dices, hermano?".

Yamato forzó a Takeru a reverenciar ante el altar. Le hizo chocar su cabeza hasta el suelo.

-"Me tienes harto con tu infantilismo"- Yamato presionó la cabeza de Takeru contra el piso de madera hasta lastimarlo. –"¿Te crees que me es fácil soportarte?, ¿te crees que eres el único que sufrió con la muerte de esa chiquilla en esa ridícula situación? ¿Crees que no resiento que Natsuko se haya ido y me haya encomendado cuidarte cuando ella jamás se ocupó de mí?".

-"Yamato, lo siento, yo…".

-"¡Entonces déjate de estupideces!"- mandó, poniéndose de pie y dejando en el suelo a un humillado Takeru.

El menor sintió la mirada del mayor, parecía comérselo.

-"Traes fiebre, te dejaré el remedio en la cocina"- se tranquilizó Yamato, con frialdad –"Tómate esa mierda de medicina y deja de joder con tus alucinaciones".

De nueva cuenta Yamato se encerró. Esta vez sí puso seguro.

Takeru siguió en la posición en la que lo había dejado su hermano. Lágrimas de sus ojos se habían resbalado de sus mejillas.

-¡Demonios…!"- se quejó, apuñando las manos y mirando, a intervalos, las fotos de sus dos muertas más queridas.

* * *

Minutos después, Takeru sintió que le acariciaban el cabello, miró hacia arriba y de nueva cuenta la Hikari fantasmal estaba a su lado, dándole consuelo.

-"Si Yamato no puede verte, yo tampoco debería mirarte"- susurró.

_-"Perdona, no sé por qué no puede verme, sólo sé que he regresado"-_ se justificó; la chica nuevamente estaba vestida con sus shorts rosados y su playera amarilla.

Takeru se incorporó, observó detalladamente a Hikari.

-"Si has vuelto, ¿por qué no te vas a ver a Taichi?, era tu hermano, es quien más ha llorado por ti, ¡es él quien debería verte!".

El rostro de Hikari se nubló al oír el nombre de su consanguíneo.

_-"Mi querido Taichi…"-_ dijo, y ella también lloró.

-"Vete de aquí, Hikari-chan"- pidió el rubio –"¿No has oído a mi hermano?, los muertos son para olvidarse".

_-"Pero tú nunca me has olvidado"._

-"¡Sólo vete de aquí, eres una molestia!"- bramó él, perdiendo su calma y sumisión constante.

_-"No puedo ir a mi casa"-_ a Hikari se le quebró la voz _–"Mamá siempre está llorando, Taichi ya no es el mismo, tampoco puede verme… he ido, pero no he podido estar ahí, hay demasiadas lágrimas, ahí no pasa el tiempo"._

-"No importa, sólo vete de mi lado, también me haces llorar a mí".

Hikari dejó salir un suspiro, su resplandor se opacó un poco por las sombras del departamento.

_-"Entiendo…"._

-"Lo lamento, ya no quiero alucinarte más".

El fantasma se esfumó de su vista. Cuando eso pasó, Takeru sintió una gran pesadez dentro de su alma, como si fuera a explotar, pero lo único que hizo, fue suspirar.

La había vuelto a perder.

* * *

_Notas:_

He terminado con el segundo capítulo de este fic y he de confesar que me ha costado mucho trabajo, incluso he temido confundirlos porque no es un escrito con redacción lineal… digamos que me gusta dar saltos en el tiempo y en las realidades.

Como muchos ya le atinaron, este fic tomará algunas ideas del anime AnoHana, pero la intención es que mi adaptación no se sea tan fiel a esa historia, es casi imposible para mí hacer eso, porque tengo que manejar personajes y tramas muy diferentes.

En este capi me basé en uno de los episodios finales de Digimon Adventure, el 52, creo. Prácticamente volví a ver el episodio y rescaté la mayor parte de los diálogos para adaptar mejor este fic (y no lo hice con fines de lucro). Por supuesto, aún no se sabe cómo y cuándo murió Hikari, pero eso se irá narrando en los capítulos posteriores, lo mismo que la misión que ésta tiene qué cumplir como ente fantasmal. También comenzaré a trabajar en el desarrollo de otros

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero me dejen aún más, porque con eso me animan mucho.

_*Este capítulo va dedicado para una persona muy importante que perdí esta semana, a quien siempre llevaré en mi corazón aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver._

Saludos,

Atte. CieloCriss.


End file.
